


death by katana

by curlsinthewind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020, Party, Still bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: “You want to scare Theo?”“Yes.”“Dude, it’s impossible, I already tried."“But this time, Liam, we will use his greatest weakness.”“Which is?”“You.”prompt - scared to death
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	death by katana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enygmaspenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enygmaspenguin/gifts).



> tw: mentions of blood  
> this is for the otl's spooktober bingo - scared to death (but honestly? it could easily be playing pranks but I desperately wanted to finish my bingo so yeah, deal with it xD)
> 
> honestly, I have no idea what this is but I think it's funny (once again, I think I'm very bold and funny, you should just learn to ignore it)
> 
> for Adice once again because, well...you know and if you don't then I am disappointed.

Jenna insisted that Theo had to eat a pumpkin pie at least once in his life. She was terrified when the chimera told her he has never had one of those. So the next day, she dragged the whole family to buy full trunk of pumpkins. So now, their house smelled like pumpkins and nothing else.

“No Mason, we can’t do the party at ours, it’s awful. Pumpkins are everywhere!” he groaned into the phone hearing his best friend laugh at him.

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“It is, Mase, it is. For the past week I’ve been eating only pumpkin pie and pumpkin soup. Soon, I’l change into Cinderella and before you know it, I’m going to be a giant pumpkin.” Maybe he was exaggerating but his stomach hurt and his poop was orange. That was not normal, no, just no.

“You’re insane, dude.”

“I feel insane.”

“Fine, we can do it at my place but under one circumstance.”

“Which is?”

“You’ll take Theo with you.” Liam stared at is phone suspiciously, making sure he heard correctly but the line was still going and Mason’s words still lingered in his head.

“What, why?” Not that he didn’t like the idea but Mason nor the pack never wanted to party with Theo. It wasn’t from hatred or something, Theo just…well, let’s say he wasn’t exactly a party person. Theo was the type of guy who ate pumpkin pies and read books with coffee in his hand. He would curl up on the couch and watch movies all day. Theo liked his peace and freedom and he didn’t like to share it with anyone who’s last name wasn’t Dunbar or Geyer.

Yes, that was right. Theo liked his family and Liam didn’t want to take credit or say that he told him from the beginning – but Liam told him and it couldn’t be a crime to feel some kind of pride for it.

“We’ll scare the shit out of him.” Liam just knew that Mason was grinning and a devil plan was forming inside the smart head of his but this was something that couldn’t end well.

“You want to scare Theo?” he asked with clear confusion in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Dude, it’s impossible, I already tried. He’s weird, I’m telling you. Once, I even dressed up as Bloody Mary and he didn’t even flinch!”

“But this time, Liam, we will use his greatest weakness.” Liam furrowed his eyebrows trying to comprehend what his best friend was saying.

“Which is?”

“You.” Liam snorted, laughing out loud, expecting Mason to say it was all a joke but nothing came so he calmed his breath and spoke again.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Of course not, just hear me out, I have a perfect plan.”

___________________

Liam still thought it was stupid, he still thought that Theo won’t be bothered and immediately recognizes their plan so it was reasonable that he was feeling a little bit nervous.

“What is it with you today? I thought you liked Halloween.” The chimera eyed him from head to toe, making the anxiety in Liam’s body grow even further.

“Uh, I’m fine?” But Theo just raised his eyebrows, knowing very well that Liam was everything _but_ fine.

“You don’t seem so sure.”

“Well, why do you care anyways?” It often seemed, that directing issues towards arguments was somewhat easier with Theo.

“Because I’m your friend and because you reek from anxiety and it’s driving me insane.” Liam looked him in the eyes trying to pick out what the other boy was thinking in that moment but finding nothing.

“I’m fine, okay?” Maybe if he scares Theo, he will feel better. Maybe he was feeling anxious because he was afraid that Theo will laugh at him at the pathetic try to make him scared. Yes, that was it, that was definitely it.

_______________________

Theo wasn’t pleased about the party, as expected, he would rather stay at home, curled up on the couch and watch rom-coms with Jenna but Liam was adamant and – well, how could Theo say no to those puppy eyes.

The truth was, Liam wasn’t that much aware of the genius plan Mason was thinking of. So it would be the same surprise for him as for Theo.

It was already dark outside when they got to Mason’s house. The whole pack was there, dressed up as different types of people, things or creatures.

“Theo, Liam! You made it!” Mason ran to them, in a costume that was probably supposed to be that one character from The Walking Dead Mason loved so much. Some girl with katana but Liam couldn’t remember her name.

“You would practically kill us if we didn’t come,” Theo murmured tugging at the collar of his own costume. Mason eyed them suspiciously.

“True. Who are you supposed to be?” At that Liam looked down at his clothes, honestly? If he was Mason, he would be lost too.

“Theo loves the Harry Potter series so he persuaded me to dress as Sirius,” he shrugged, tugging at his black coat.

“And you let him?”

“You should have seen his face Mason, it was probably for the first time I have ever seen him this excited.” He bumped into Theo’s side making the other boy growl but he was still smiling, so that was good.

“And you are Lucius Malfoy or what?” Theo gasped in shock like he was offended at that remark but then he just smirked and flashed his eyes yellow.

“I’m Remus Lupin, I can even turn into a wolf if you want a show,” he said unbothered and stepped further into the house.

“He’s chatty today.”

“Like always.”

_________________________

So, the plan was. Mason was going to show them his skills with katana only to mess it up and “hurt” Liam. The werewolf had absolutely no idea how was that supposed to scare Theo but he just went with it.

“Guys! Come here! I waited just for this day so I can finally show you my skills!” the human shouted and everyone came into the living room. Liam stood at the right place, just so Mason could make his plan come through.

And then he started swinging the weapon around, pretending to fight with someone and when Mason gave the signal, Liam was prepared for the action but only then everything messed up.

“Liam! Watch out!” Suddenly, Theo was in front of him and the katana cut right through his chest.

“Theo!” Blood was everywhere and the chimera fell to the ground with a loud thump, breathing heavily and his eyes closed immediately. Liam fell on his knees next to him, taking his head in his palms.  
“You idiot! Why did you jump in front of me?” he shouted and the fact that Mason was hyperventilating was not making it any easier.

Liam was on the verge of tears, he was listening to Theo’s heartbeat but it was slowing down with every second. He couldn’t even talk back, like he normally would.

“Fuck, Theo! Wake up!” Liam tried to take his pain, he really did but there was nothing he could take, it didn’t hurt, which meant one and only, Theo was dying. Stupid! How were they so stupid to even think this would be funny? He was an asshole. Theo didn’t deserve this. Then the chimera hiccupped and some blood spurred from his mouth.  
“Theo, stop! You can’t die,” he shouted again but it was no use. He was still dying on the ground and nothing could take it back.  
“You have to heal, I can’t lose you.”

He closed his eyes and swept some locks away from Theo’s forehead. It was sticky and everywhere, Liam tried to caress his face as gently as he could. Maybe making him feel better would kick the healing but nothing was happening.

“You can’t leave me, I love you, Theo.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Theo opened his eyes with shock clearly visible.

“What?” he croaked out, his heart then picked up a rate again but this time much faster than before.

“I love you, Theo, you can’t die- wait.” And then it clicked, Mason was not freaking out, he was laughing and everyone around them was too. This was a trap and he fell for it.  
“You are not dying,” he said suspiciously.

“No, I’m not.” Theo was still looking at him from the ground and even though Liam wanted to be mad at him, he couldn’t help but think how gorgeous he looked.

“And you’re not in pain.” Liam stuck his fingers into the blood, sensing only some fruit.  
“And the blood is a juice.”

“Yes.”

“You fucking asshole!” What other reasonable thing to do than to punch the chimera into the face?  
“You scared me to death!”

“I’m sorry.” Theo rose up from his place at the floor and sat in front of Liam.  
“You really love me?” he asked and there was hope in his voice, the beta was sure of it.

“Right now? No, no I don’t. You tricked me! You and Mason tricked me!” he pouted, glaring at his best friend.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you would react like that.” Theo really looked like he was sorry, asshole, he couldn’t even let Liam be angry at him.  
“But I love you too,” he said, making Liam’s heart stop.

“What?”

“Yeah, I- wanted to tell you under different circumstances but I guess that it wouldn’t be us.” Liam laughed at that, watching as the chimera’s eyes crinkled into a sweet expression.

“You’re probably right,” he said and it was obvious that Theo was leaning in for a kiss but the werewolf stopped him with a finger on his lips.  
“No, I’m mad at you and I’m not kissing you for at least another two days. That was a twisted thing to do. I thought you were dead!”

Theo just sighed in defeat, accepting the painful faith.

Liam couldn’t keep himself away for another two days.


End file.
